


Momo's Family Portrait

by TakahashiAkiho



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiAkiho/pseuds/TakahashiAkiho
Summary: Momo Belia Deviluke finds herself with the body of a 5 year-old after encountering a Modori Skunk. And she finds 5 year olds aren't very good at holding their bladder.Warning: Contains diapers and abdl themes.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Deviantart

Little Momo remained completely absorbed in her picture book. She had been reading it for close to two hours already, not even bothering to look up every now and then. The story was about a man who had grown a beanstalk so tall, it had reached past the clouds, and the man had been able to climb it all the way to a large castle in the sky. She wondered if she could do the same thing if she tried.

“Oh Momo dear, you’re wet” A voice interrupted her fantasy,causing her to finally turn her attention elsewhere. It was her mother Sephie, who had had a rare opportunity to come visit her children in between her busy work schedule. She looked back at her mother with widened eyes, happy to see her but at the same time not sure what she was referring to.

Seeing her confused expression, Sephie gestured towards her lower half. “Your pants look wet, sweetie. I think you just had an accident”.

Momo looked down at her herself, her outer clothes were, indeed wet with a dark wet patch across the front of her dress. As she turned her attention towards it, she realized her underwear was equally wet. She hung her head, feeling ashamed.She was far too old for accidents, but she had been too absorbed in her book to remember to go to the bathroom. She began to tear up a little, as she meekly apologized to her mother.

“That’s okay, we all have accidents every once in a while” her mother said, smiling from her eye level. “But let’s get you out of those wet clothes and all cleaned up, all right sweetie?” she said, as she led her by the hand over to the bathroom.

*

Momo murmured to herself as she opened her eyes on her bed. She knew she had been dreaming, but already the recollection of it was starting to rapidly fade. She was sure it was a memory from long ago, perhaps something from when she was too young to remember. And after a few moments all that remained was a feeling of fondness, comfort, and a desire for whatever she had been experiencing to have continued. But what it was she could no longer tell.

From outside her room she could hear the screaming of an adolescent boy. That must be Rito-san, she thought, since he was the only male in the household. And she had a pretty good idea of what the cause was as well. Her eldest sister Lala technically lived in his closet, and with the phrase “showing a little modesty” being completely absent from her dictionary, she would usually trot around the household completely bare, regardless of who was around to see. She “stopped feeling embarrassed since she would be seen naked by her caretakers all the time back at the palace” she would say. But Momo and her other sister Nana could vouch that having gone through the same experience that was not a sufficient cause. Then again, it didn’t seem to be that much of a problem. Rito and Lala were “officially” engaged to each other after all, (although they were both only 16) with the matter even being approved by their parents. At first it had been merely an attempt by Lala to ward off potential suitors, but it was clear now that that was starting to change.

Like her sister Nana, Momo couldn’t understand what Lala saw in him that was so attractive. At first glance he appeared indecisive and unreliable, and that opinion of him had never really changed. But he had a good reputation with the plants he took care of growing in his garden, and she had a feeling that she could get into very friendly terms with each other if they simply got the chance to know each other better. Not that she was willing (or felt particularly capable) of taking him for herself from her sister, which she considered herself inferior to in almost every aspect. Her appearance, physique and intellect were above her, she knew, and the things she would have to carefully plan for Lala could do naturally, almost without effort. Not that she felt jealous or competitive towards her, she greatly admired her eldest sister, always referring to her with an honorific reserved for her. And like Nana she too felt greatly attached to her, even going so far as to leave their home planet and their life at the palace behind to follow her to earth, just because of how much they missed her after she was gone. The claim that “they were getting tired of their studies” was more of a front. Although that seems to have left everyone convinced.

After going through her usual morning routine in the bathroom (washing her face, fixing her hair etc.) she dried herself off with a towel after stepping out of the shower before changing into a sundress to wear for the day, and made her way downstairs.

After making her way downstairs into the living room, she spotted Rito’s younger sister in the kitchen. She quickly approached her, asking “Mikan-san” if there was anything she could do to help prepare for breakfast.

She always referred to her with an honorific, which could have been considered strange considering she was middle school aged and Mikan was only in elementary school. But even at only the tender age of 11 she burdened herself with taking care of the residence and all of its occupants (including cleaning, and doing the cooking and laundry for 3-6 people)and since Momo and her sibling were living underneath her care it felt appropriate to refer to her as such. She had an idea Rito felt the same way, feeling a little guilty about letting his 11 year old sister do the housework. Although he didn’t refer to Mikan with an honorific like Momo (it would be very strange for a high school student to be doing that towards an elementary school child) but he allowed her to call him as simply “Rito” without any honorifics even though in the local customs it was considered more common (and appropriate) to refer to an elder brother as “Nii-san” or some variation. That was the strange thing about the local Japanese culture that Momo couldn’t understand. Some things were justified as simply being part of the culture (like Monogamy, which contrasted that of the Devilukan Royalty) but others seemed be intentionally ignored for whatever reason. And Rito could not seem to abandon his concept of monogamy like how his concept of how a sister should refer to her brother. Perhaps the argument could be made that the former was an established Japanese law which the latter was a social custom, but (by that logic)being the kindhearted and forgiving individual he was Momo wasn’t sure if he would justify the death penalty just because it too was a part of established Japanese law. Not that she could be sure anyways, but she had no intention of asking out of pure curiosity.

After breakfast Momo also offered to help with the dishes and laundry. Mikan seemed a little hesitant to outsource too much of her responsibilities, but Momo insisted that this was the least she could do considering she and her siblings had almost forced their way into living in this household. (Not that Mikan hadn’t agreed to but she did initially appear a little anxious about the additional burden of taking care of 5 people). And Momo really didn’t mind helping, she was inexperienced with housekeeping having come from a background of Devilukan Royalty, but Mikan was a good teacher and she was pretty confident in her ability to pick things up quickly. It would also help her with her future prospects of finding a mate, she figured (she still romanticized about love in a manner that was considered a little childish for her current age). And it was true that Mikan was considered a prized target by the most members of the opposite sex at her school (excluding the teachers of course). But she kept her ulterior motives hidden.

As Mikan took out another wrumpled shirt from the laundry basket to hang dry, she noticed an animal had made it’s way into their yard and snuck up behind her. It was not native to this planet, although it did closely resemble a Skunk. It was a Modori Skunk, Momo recognized; a variant which emitted gas which would temporarily reduce it’s victims down to the physical size and capabilities of a young child when exposed to. Not wanting Mikan-san to be sprayed, she asked Mikan-san to keep her distance from the animal before trying to capture it. It was, after all, likely to cause all sorts of trouble if it was allowed to roam freely.

“Kya!”she yelped, as she was engulfed in a cloud of pink gas. She had tried to be as subtle and unaggressive as she could, but it appeared it was not enough to get the animal to trust her. Soon enough as the smoke cleared, she found herself looking like a young child, but she managed to wrap her arms around the animal to keep it from fleeing. Fortunately, Nana had heard the commotion from the living room, and quickly ran out to assist them, sending the animal safely into her virtual safari with her D-dail. Momo figured that in hindsight, it may have been a better idea to have asked Nana for help to begin with, rather than trying to capture it herself. (Then again, she didn’t want to risk letting it escape.) But she didn’t think it would be too much of a problem. She had been gassed by this species before, and the last time it had happened she had returned to her usual size and apparent age in just over an hour. So she figured she would be back to her adult form by the end of the day.

She was wrong.

*

Momo had gone to sleep still looking like a young child. Now that she thought of it, she felt like she had been regressed to a younger age than when she had been gassed previously. But she didn’t give it much concern until the following morning, when she learned the effects hadn’t worn off yet.

Now starting the grow a little nervous, she decided to visit Mikado’s office for a more thorough check-up. Mikan and Nana decided to accompany her, the former with a sense of responsibility (and a little bit of guilt) and the latter to show Mikado the Skunk in question.  
Upon arriving they explained the situation to the physician, who proceeded to run a few tests on her. She also sent the Skunk to one of her acquaintances, who happened to be an expert on their biology. Within only a few hours, the results came back in.

“I’m sure you’re eager to hear the results” she said, as she flipped the pages on her clipboard. “That animal happened to be a highly mutated variant of it’s species, although we’re still not sure if it was engineered or born that way naturally. It turns out that it’s gas is a few dozen times more potent than the rest of it’s species” she continued. The three sitting in front of her gulped.

”Now let me start with the good news. Despite it’s potency, the effects aren’t going to continue making you any younger than you appear now. You’re not going to keep getting younger, say, until you end up as a fetus”.

Momo shuddered at the thought.

“The bad news is that you might be staying that way for a while. I’ll spare you the details, but this substance has a very long half-life in the body, and seems to be immune to the usual methods the body uses to counteract it’s effects.”Mikado continued. “We also don’t have an antidote, mainly because we haven’t seen this variant before.

“How long...is a while?” Mikan replied. The others listened intently to her reply, also thinking the same question. Mikado paused for a few moment, before answering.

“Two months minimum, maybe even a year” she said.

*

Momo was taking in the news better than she expected. Perhaps if she was more serious about seducing Rito, or was currently attending school with him she might’ve found this more of an inconvenience. But aside from the hassle of being small and weak, it didn’t seem to her to be that much of a big deal. Like Mikado had said, it could have been far worse. Nana seemed to have a similar reaction, with a “that sucks sis, but I guess it’s not the end of the world” kind of attitude.

Mikan looked a little shaken, apologizing profusely for getting her in her current state in her place. Momo reassured her that she really didn’t mind, that she had helped her out of her own accord, it was her own responsibility (and lack of judgement) that she had ended up this way, and that it would’ve been a greater blow to the Yuuki household had she been turned into a child instead. On the way home Mikan offered to help her find some children’s clothes at the local retailer, to which Momo agreed was a good idea (especially if it helped ease her sense of guilt). But walking around to the store and back was a lot more physically demanding than she had anticipated, and she had unknowingly ended up falling asleep on Mikan’s back on the way home. Mikan, however, didn’t seem to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Momo opened her eyes on her own bed, unable to remember how she had ended up here. The last thing she remembered was lying on her side on the living room couch. Perhaps someone had carried her here?

As she raised herself upwards she realized with alarm her underwear felt damp. Immediately ripping the covers off of her body she looked down to see her pajamas had a dark wet patch on the front, as well as a sizable spot on the bed. As she got up on her feet she examined her backside, it was completely drenched.

She had wet the bed, she realized. Perhaps it was because she had fallen asleep so abruptly, before she had the chance to go the bathroom before falling asleep. But she wasn’t a bedwetter, that shouldn’t even have mattered. Then again, she wasn’t sure what the capabilities of this body were yet.

Anyhow, she had to get rid of the evidence, or at least clean up after herself. She tried to lift the mattress so she could remove the soiled sheets, but realized she didn’t have the strength to lift the mattress with one hand. Devilukans were naturally more powerful than humans, but the differences only became manifest after a few years of developing muscles. At her age, she was only about as powerful as a human child of comparable size right now.

Eventually she gave up, deciding instead to try to find someone that could help her. It was still too early for Nana and Lala to be up yet, so she made her way over to the teleporter connected to the Yuuki household. 

*

Mikan hummed to herself as she prepared the ingredients for breakfast. Bacon and eggs that had been on sale yesterday. As she took out the strips of pork from the freezer to defrost a little, she heard a faint tottering from the stairway.

That must be Momo, she thought. She recognized how some people came down the stairs. Her brother’s was usually the most obvious, consisting of a loud crash and a scream.

“You’re up early. What’s up?” Mikan called out as she spotted the little enter the living room. Her expression turned into a frown as she noticed the pink haired little was looking upset. She was avoiding eye contact, as she approached her in the kitchen, looking at the floor. She looked like she was about to cry.

“What’s wrong?” Mikan asked worriedly, as she turned off the stove preheating the frying pan. As she approached her, clutching at her pajama bottoms she noticed the center was damp. Had she spilled something on herself?Or maybe…

“Did you wet the bed?” she asked. Momo jolted upright for a moment at the question, more or less confirming her suspicions.

Mikan smiled awkwardly. It wasn’t completely unexpected. She had been drinking quite the quantity of fluids during dinner last night, and had fallen asleep on the couch exhausted soon after. And Mikan was aware that young children did not wake up during the night even if they needed to pee. So it was only natural that her tiny little bladder could only hold so much before it released its contents into her pants in her sleep.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. Do you need help with cleaning up?” Mikan asked. Having understood why she was looking upset, she was now trying to comfort her and try to figure out what she needed from her right now. It must have been difficult, if not impossible to clean up after herself in her current size, she suspected.

Momo nodded, then tugged at her sleeve indicating she wanted her to follow her to her room. Mikan obliged. As she turned around, she noticed her entire backside was drenched as well.  
Mikan held herself from displaying surprise at the sight of her bedding. She wasn’t sure how she could hold so much in that tiny bladder of hers. Then again, this had happened precisely because she couldn’t.She even considered the possibility the little had wet the bed more than once.

“Leave this to me” she said. As she lifted the mattress and removed the sheets from the bedding, both of them could see that the mattress underneath was also ruined, but Mikan kept quiet about it. “Why don’t you go take a shower before you catch a cold?” she added as she rolled up the sheets into a ball and started towards the washing machine.

Momo nodded as she tottered off towards the bathroom. Mikan had considered offering to bathe her, but remembered she was only in appearance. Mentally, she was still 14. Seeing her in her current state, it was getting harder to keep that in mind.

“Mornin Mikan’” Nana called out as she yawned, while making her way into the living room. “Should I go wake up the others?” she asked.

“Good Morning Nana-san. Not yet, breakfast isn’t ready yet today”she answered.  
Nana appeared a little surprised at the slight difference in her routine.

Breakfast proceeded smoothly, although it was a little delayed compared to usual. Noone seemed to mind, if anything most of them were pleased with the extra 10 minutes or so of quality sleep. Mikan was even considering making this a usual occurrence on weekends and summer break periods.

Momo still appeared a little dejected after her morning bath, but she also appeared to be doing her best to keep her emotions hidden. Noone seemed to notice anything was out of the ordinary. She also didn’t seem to be cutting back on her fluid intake, whichleft Mikan somewhat relieved. It looked like it was going to be a hot day out today, and with the lack of air conditioning in thier room, the last thing she wanted was for her to collapse from heatstroke or dehydration.

“So what are everyone’s plans for today?” She asked, after being the last one to settle down in her chair.

“There’s a new Magical Girl Explosive Heat Kyouko of the Flame show out at the stage today!” Lala answered. She beamed a smile as she did so. She seemed to have no trouble remembering or pronouncing that title.

“I’ll tag along sis, got nothing better to do anyways” Nana added.

“Okay! What about you Momo?”.

“Perhaps another day” Momo replied, trying to decline as respectfully as possible. It was an odd sight, seeing such a well mannered 5 year old in a high chair.

But at the same time, Momo was left with nothing to do after seeing her sisters off. Rito-san too also seemed to have plans with Saruyama, and headed out soon after. That left her and Mikan at the house together, with the latter occupied with household chores.

Momo had offered to help out with the cleaning and laundry, but Mikan gently turned her down. Perhaps she was feeling a little guilty about having her work so hard yesterday.

That left Momo with noone to interact with in the living room. She was getting really tired of watching TV, which she didn’t really like anyways. At the same time, she wasn’t too keen on returning to her room, thinking it would probably make Mikan-san anxious if she wasn’t “supervising her” in her current apparent age.

Fortunately for her, Mikan told her she was heading out to buy groceries, and asked if she wanted to tag along. Momo happily obliged. Mikan-san could keep an eye on her (although it’s actual necessity was questionable) and she could be relieved of her boredom at the same time. She checked the weather outside. It was starting to get cloudy, so she deemed the straw hat unnecessary, and decided to go out in her white one piece and pink slippers.  
As Mikan held out her hand for her on the front porch, Momo reminded her that she wasn’t a child.

“Oh, right. Sorry forgot about that” Mikan said as she chuckled. Perhaps she had taken a liking to how she pouted in protest.

Pretty much the entire way to the store Momo felt like she was being observed. Most of the passerby, many of them housewives, were shooting glances in her direction and commenting on how adorable she looked. Some of the comments were rather ticklish. “How sweet” she could take, “What a lovely little angel” was outright embarrassing, and she didn’t even know where “I wonder if she’s out of nappies yet” had come from.

Fortunately the attention directed towards her appeared to dissipate upon reaching the busier parts of town, at least from the strangers on the street anyways. The shop owners that Mikan was purchasing from were only too eager to strike at the new easy conversation starter.  
“Oh, who’s the little darling? Your sister?”

“Um...she’s my niece!” Mikan replied every time. It was far less troublesome than saying “She’s my older brother’s fiance’s younger sister who’s regressed to a 4 year old because she expended her Devilukan abilities fighting with an alien assassin”.

As Mikan maintained small talk with the fruit seller, Momo felt a twinge down below. She had consumed a lot of water in the morning expecting the temperature to rise, but then the sun had disappeared, and it was now making its way into her tiny bladder. Perhaps her brain wasn’t wired to register until it was almost full, she had just noticed she had to go, and she had to go rather badly. Starting to squirm and fidget in place, hopping from one leg to the other she tugged at Mikan’s sleeve to try to get her attention.

“What’s the matter Momo-chan?” Mikan asked as she turned down towards her.

“I...hafta pee. Could you take me to the bathroom?” Momo replied blushing. It was unbearably embarrassing pleading for a potty break, but she had to keep up the act to make Mikan’s story sound convincing.

“You better hurry Mikan-chan” The Fruit seller commented. “Kids at these age can’t hold it for very long. Public washroom’s that way” he pointed out. The look in his eyes was adding “before she has an accident”.

Momo was aware, or rather, that was at least how she interpreted it. She couldn’t exactly deny it either. She wasn’t too confident she could make it in time had she waited any longer to tell Mikan. But at the same time, there was no way she was risking a potty accident in public.  
Unfortunately for her, they were having a difficult time finding the bathroom. The Fruit vendor’s directions hadn’t been very specific, and they couldn’t seem to find the landmark that he was referring to.

Mikan looked down at her with a worried look in her eye. Momo nodded with a determined look on her face, although she was now visibly pressing down on the front of her outfit, continuing to squirm. She also appeared to be trembling a little bit. Mikan decided to hurry, little Momo was clearly approaching her limit, whether she was willing to admit it or not.  
Eventually they made their way to a mall. It wasn’t the place in question, but Mikan deduced there had to be a bathroom inside, and led her inside.

Immediately they checked the directory for the closet women’s room, and raced down the hall past the stores. Just when it was in sight, Mikan heard a cry behind her.

“Mikan-san, wait!” Momo exclaimed, as she stopped in place. Mikan couldn’t understand why she was stopping, if anything they should be sprinting.

Momo shut her eyes tight as she pressed down on her crotch as hard as she could. She had asked Mikan to stop because she had sprung a small leak, releasing a trickle into her underwear that was quickly absorbed by her cotton underwear. As she tried to regain control for a few moments, eventually another uncontrollable trickle escaped, before she found she was unable to stop it.

“Ah..!” She cried, as she began to wet herself. Her damp underwear quickly became fully soaked, as what couldn’t be absorbed trailed down her thighs. As she began to pee full force the wetspot on the front of her onepiece grew larger, and a puddle began to form underneath her feet. She couldn’t gauge the full extent of the damage with her eyes tightly shut, but with the warmth and wetness she felt on the front of her outfit where she was pressing down, she knew she was well past “making it in time”.

Eventually, the splatter died down, although she still felt herself going. As she she shivered as she cautiously opened her eyes, now relieved of the pressure she had been feeling.

First, she looked at the floor, there was a sizable puddle directly underneath her, in an irregular circular shape. Her ankles and legs were also wet. Her onepiece was soaked throughly, and although she couldn’t see her underwear from her current perspective, the unbearably uncomfortable wetness and persistent warmth that was already starting to cool made it pretty clear to her what the state of it must be. She couldn’t bear herself to look up at Mikan-san, as she kept her gaze fixed on her puddle underneath her. The sight only hammered the reality of her accident even harder. It began to make her tear up, but she tried to hold herself back from crying.

“There there, don’t worry everything's all right.” She heard Mikan-san say. “You didn’t make it this time, but you tried your hardest to hold it, didn’t you? It’s okay, you can try again next time” she softly called out to her, as she gently rubbed her head and give her a little hug.  
As Mikan comforted her, Momo began crying in her arms. It wasn’t because she was following an act that seemed natural for her situation in her apparent age. No, she genuinely felt upset, and had started crying uncontrollably after hearing those words. As the janitor on duty arrived with a mop, Mikan quickly apologized in her place.

“Oh, don’t worry about me. It’s my job” he grumbled. “Just take good care of the darling” he added .

Mikan thanked him, then looked down at Momo, leading her by the hand towards the bathroom. Still kind of hiccuping, although her wailing had died down, Momo held her hand as they slowly walked towards the bathroom. They no longer had to hurry now.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Mikan first headed towards one of the larger stalls, before turning around and realizing the changing rooms were probably a better idea in terms of sanitation, although it wasn’t very hidden. Momo simply followed her lead obediently, she was feeling too upset to think of anything right now.

After gesturing to her to stand on the bench, Mikan took out a handkerchief from her purse and gently began to wipe her thighs. There were two others in the room, a little girl just like her and a young mother.

“Oh dear, is everything all right?” The mother asked her. The little girl besides her also stared, looking equally concerned.

“Yes...um, my niece just had a little accident” Mikan replied.

“Do you have anything for her to change into?”

“No, I wasn’t expecting….something like this”

“If you want, I can help her get cleaned up so you can go get a change of clothes for her” The woman offered. Mikan turned towards Momo, with a positive expression on her face.

“Would you be all right with that Momo-chan?” she asked. Momo nodded. She didn’t even notice the honorific had changed.

“Then I’ll be right back! Stay here with this person all right?” she said before hurriedly exiting the bathroom.

The mother smiled. “You so lucky to have a big sister like her” she said. “Now, lets get you all cleaned up” she added.

First she took out a few wet wipes from her purse that she used to gently clean the last remaining droplets on her thighs and legs. Then she asked her to lift her dress, before pulling down her soaked underwear, and removed her dress before wiping her thoroughly clean.

“There we go” she said when she was done. After throwing away the used wipes in the bin, she walked back and reached into her purse. “Now would you mind wearing one of these for the time being?” she said.

Momo’s eyes widened upon seeing what she pulled out. It was a diaper, the pull on style kind of disposable training pants meant for toddlers who were potty training.

“I brought them just in case Mari happened to lapse in her potty training. But I think it’ll be a good idea to keep one on you just in case you have another accident”

Momo blushed, but allowed her to put the pull up on her. First one foot, then the other, before she pulled it up to her waist. It felt odd, but strangely comforting. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been made to wear a diaper, it had been too long ago. But although it felt noticeably thicker than underwear, they were still quite thin. It wasn’t intrusive, at least not as much as she expected, and she wasn’t forced to spread her legs apart. She also felt oddly….protected. She had just experienced a rather emotionally devastating predicament with rather unbearable degrees of embarrassment, and she was at least reassured it wouldn’t happen again as long as she had this on. Even it if was noticeably more childish than anything she had experienced so far.

“I’m back! Sorry for the wait!” Mikan called out as she came back with a shopping bag. She appeared a little surprised at the sight of Momo standing on the changing room bench wearing nothing but a pink princess Pull-Up. But she immediately began thanking the mother for her assistance in cleaning and watching over her.

“Oh, don’t mention it. I’m much more experienced at stuff like this” she said reassuringly.  
“I’ve been taking care of Mari here for years”.

“...Is that a diaper?” Mikan asked curiously.

“Well technically yes. Although they can be pulled up and down like underwear.” The woman explained, whispering into her ear so the children couldn’t hear. “They’re designed for children who are still struggling with potty training, so they’ll still hold an accident if needed”.  
“I asked Momo-chan if she was fine with wearing one and she didn’t seem to protest” she added.

Now having understood the situation Mikan thanked her again before pulling out her change of clothes from the plastic bag. All except the underwear, which remained inside while she helped Momo get dressed over her new “just in case” protection.

*

Mikan decided to chat a little with the young mother. She wasn’t really in a hurry to get home, since she hadn’t bought any perishables today. And she was keen on asking her how to handle the housework while taking care of a child simultaneously. That left little Momo to play with Mari in the meantime.

Mari looked like she was about 5 or 6. Since Momo was somewhere in between 4 and 5 she made sure to call her “Mari onee-chan” while they played. Mari was all to eager to show her how to play on the playground, as Momo pretended to not know about anything. 

“Let’s make a sandcastle!” she exclaimed. Momo nodded, going along. She couldn’t remember the last time she had indulged herself on the playground like this. As they did, however the topic turned towards more awkward subjects. Well, awkward for her. Mari didn’t seem fazed.

“By the way, don’t worry too much about being put back in a Pull-Up.” she whispered to her in the sandbox. “You can’t move out of the toddler rooms in preschool until you’re fully potty trained but you get the hang of it eventually. And then you’ll be in big girl underwear in no time!” she said.

Momo blushed, but nodded quietly. Mari was trying her best to encourage her, bearing no ill will towards her. She wanted to support her kindness, despite the embarrassment.

“Thanks….um…..I haven’t quite…..gotten...the hang of it...yet” she replied hesitantly, while trying to think of a plausible story that was compatible with her generous advice at the same time. It felt more appropriate to claim she was “almost” potty trained rather than “previously” potty trained.

“That’s okay, I’ll show you how! Oh, but maybe it’d be better if I just explain it. You see, its a good idea to go to the bathroom even when you don’t need to go, especially if you know you won’t be able to go for a while” she explained.

At this point Momo was red as a beet. The subject was already embarrassing by itself, but it was also advice that she had not followed ever since she had turned into a child. Being able to hold it for long periods of time after realizing the need to go was apparently a luxury that she had gotten too used to having in her older self.

“Oh! That’s right, do you have to go yet? I can take you to the bathroom!” Mari exclaimed.  
“N-no, I don’t have to go yet” Momo replied. It hadn’t been that long since her accident. At the same time she realized she already wasn’t following her advice very well.

“Let’s just go just in case” Mari maintained. “If you wet your Pull-Up your sister might even put your back in baby diapers like my Mom does if I wet them” she said. “Here! The bathroom’s this way!” she said as she tugged at her hand.

Momo hesitantly followed her into the public bathroom in the park, and into one of the stalls. After hopping onto one of the toilet seats, Mari helped her pull down her Pull-up down to her ankles so she could relieve herself. But as much as she tried, she couldn’t bring herself to do so, not without someone watching.

“Just think of the niagra falls!” Mari said to her. That was a location overseas. Maybe she was raised outside of Japan?

As much as Momo strained she couldn’t bring herself to relax enough to go. But after a while, with enough encouragement from Mari, she managed to start a small trickle.

“Yay! Now you won’t have to worry about peeing your pants for a little while!” Mari exclaimed. Momo grinned back awkwardly. She had mixed feelingly right now, unsure whether she felt happy about her accomplishment using the bathroom properly like a “big girl” like Mari described, or whether she felt conflicted about being wrong about not having to go at all.  
As the exited the public bathroom together Mari’s mother called them over, telling them they were about to head home. As they approached thier caretakers Mari was all too eager to tell them all about her little accomplishment.

“You see, Momo-chan made it to the bathroom this time! With my help! She didn’t use her Pull-Up!” she said, beaming a smile at them, and encouraging Mikan to congratulate her.  
At first, Mikan seemed hesitant, but the atmosphere was quickly becoming difficult to not do so. Especially with what she had been discussing about with Mari’s mother earlier. “Children need a lot of encouragement. She had said. “While too much praise can give them performance anxiety, it’s important to let them know when they’ve done things right”  
“That’s good to hear. Well done Momo!” she said in the brightest voice and smile she could muster. Momo smiled back, appearing proud, at least outwardly. Inside Mikan suspected she must be extremely….flustered.

“Well I hope we see each other again” Mari’s mother said. They had happened to be neighbors with each other. They had agreed sometime during the conversation to let the kids play with each other, as they usually had little to do alone in the summertime.

Mari waved energetically as they parted ways. She called out to Momo that she hoped she would be out of diapers by September so they could be in the same class in preschool. It appeared she had taken somewhat of a liking to her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hana-san! Please, come in!” Mikan said, welcoming the two into the Yuuki household. Behind them, Momo meekly stood besides her.

She still felt a little self-conscious about the Pull-Up she was wearing. From how they had interacted yesterday, it would have been unnatural if she were suddenly potty trained overnight (she was pretending to still be getting the hang of it) so Mikan had asked Lala-san to stop by the drugstore on the way back to buy a package of the same kinds of training diapers, as well as a small set of wipes, cream and powder. 

Mari appeared delighted to see them, as she happily showed her a coloring book and a small set of crayons that she had brought over for them to play together. Momo made sure she wasn’t too adept at coloring within the lines. She was supposed to be only 4, after all.

Mikan and Hana-san sat chatting in the kitchen. The house was otherwise empty, with Nana and Lala absent, and Rito still staying at Saruyama’s place for an extended sleepover session. 

After a short while of coloring together, Mari suddenly jumped up in her seat. 

“...What’s wrong?” Momo asked.

“...I peed myself just a little” Mari admitted. She hurriedly made herself to the bathroom to empty the rest of her bladder, but there was a little damp spot on her underwear. After exiting from the bathroom she made herself over to her mother, admitting her little mishap.

“Oh, that’s okay sweetie. It was just a little bit so you can keep your big girl underwear. I’ll change you into one of the spares we brought” her mother had said. But even after she was changed she appeared a little down about her little potty failure.

As they returned to coloring, Momo wanted to cheer her up. After all, she had been so encouraging and kind to her yesterday at the park, and she wanted to repay her goodwill somehow. But being younger than her right now, at least physically, it felt difficult to offer advice to her. She was the most enthusiastic yesterday when she was playing the “big sister role”, so she figured that was the right direction to take. 

As she filled another green triangle on the outline of a christmas tree, Momo again felt the familiar twinge below. She realized she must’ve gotten absorbed in drawing more so than she had expected. She knew from her experience yesterday that once in this state she wouldn’t be able to hold it for very long before she had an accident. 

But some part of her was wondering whether seeing her wet herself a little would cheer her up a little. Then again, unlike her she had a Pull-Up on, which could easily just absorb a few small leaks. For it to be really noticable she would have to have a full-blown accident. She looked towards Mari’s dejected expression and made up her mind.

She didn’t even bother using her hands to hold herself like yesterday, although it was becoming rather uncomfortable to hold onto her bladder without them. Eventually she began to wet herself. She was surprised, given her years of being potty trained, she had expected it to be harder. But no, she just had to wait long enough without actively trying to hold it and she just started wetting herself. The trickle quickly turning into a stream, as her Pull-Up grew warm in an expanding area, all the while with a muffled hissing sound from within.

“...Momo-chan? What’s the matter?” Mari asked in her direction, noticing her crayon had stopped moving. Momo just looked downwards, appearing ashamed. She didn’t really have to pretend too hard. It was embarrassing enough as it was.

Momo felt a shiver up her spine as she finished peeing herself. Although not as much as underwear, the Pull-Up still retained a distinct feeling of wetness, having noticeably expanded in size, and it was quickly growing uncomfortable as it started to lose its temperature. 

“...I think I just peed my Pull-Up” she admitted. Her hands were still frozen on the table, as she put her crayon down and shifted her weight.

“Like,...just a little bit? Or are you all done pottying?” Mari asked.

“....I think I’m all done”.

“Oh no” Mari appeared concerned, but she was no longer looking like she was feeling down. She seemed to be a lot more energetic and enthusiastic when caring for other kids. “Did you know you had to go?”.

“...Not really”.

“Want me to go tell mommy?”. 

Momo nodded, blushing furiously. 

*

“Oh, Mari sweetie. Is something the matter?” Hana asked as her daughter approached the kitchen table where they sat. Behind her Momo was being led by the hand to where they were. 

“Um...Momo-chan had an accident” she replied. “Could you change her diaper?”.

“Oh, of course sweetie.” she said. 

As she turned back, Mikan proceeded to get up from her seat saying “I’ll go get the supplies!”. She quickly returned to the room with an armful of supplies, including a small plastic bag with various containers and a changing mat in one hand and a fresh Pull-Up in the other.

Upon returning she knelt in front of Momo. She had to follow the proper procedure for accidents, including the discussion with the child, at least in front of Hana-san. 

“Can you show me your Pull-Up, sweetie?” she said. Momo was already clutching at the hems of her dress, so she only had to raise it upwards to show her the state of her current underwear. The Pull Up was noticeably soaked, having expanded several times in size. The printed hearts and flowers on the front had blurred and faded away, and there was even a yellow tinge on the front. This was not just a “small leak”, this was a full blown accident, the second time in two days.

“Did you realize you had to go so badly?” Mikan asked. Momo shook her head. 

“Did you notice you were wet?” she asked subsequently. Momo nodded.

“...Next time, try to let me know beforehand okay? You don’t want to rely too much on the diaper”

“It’s okay if you don’t make it, that’s what the diaper is for” she added. 

As she helped herself up on the changing mat that she had laid out on the sofa, she realized she didn’t really know the procedure for a diaper change. Fortunately, Hana came in to assist her. 

“Here, I’ll show you. These can be torn at the sideswhen they need to be changed, so you don’t have to pull them off down her legs”she said. “Here, try the other side.”

Mikan did as she was instructed, as she separated the two sides of the waistband on the side of Momo’s Pull-up, before lifting her up and pulling the soggy undergarment out from underneath. 

With Hana’s instruction, Mikan proceeded to systematically wipe the droplets of pee from her crotch with the wet wipes. When she was done, she held up the cream in one hand an the powder in the other, unsure which was meant to be used next. 

“You can use the ointment if any part of the skin is turning red” Hana explained. Mikan did as she was told. “But you have to wait for the skin to dry before putting on a new diaper”.

“It’s not a diaper! It’s a Pull-Up!” Mari protested besides her. The connotation must’ve been drastically different for kids her age. Diapers were for babies. And being called a baby at her age was practically the worst insult imaginable. 

“Sorry dear, I meant Pull-Up” Hana corrected herself. All the while, Momo was covering her face with her hands. Mari must’ve taken that to mean she was being embarrassed by being referred to as “being still in diapers”.

Eventually, after confirming her skin was now dry. Mikan proceeded to raise the fresh Pull-Up up her legs up to her waist. 

‘There, all done!” she said as she finished, before pulling her dress over to cover it. “You can go back to playing now” she added at the end.


	4. Chapter 4

It was two days later that Mikan learned Hana was an acquaintance of her mother, having graduated from sewing school together. Back then Ringo would design, and Hana, at the time, would make them into outfits. But she had decided to interrupt her career in the fashion industry upon marrying into a wealthy family, (who almost rivaled even the Tenjouin residence in the scale of their assets and influence). So Mikan found it difficult, (or rather, could find no reason) to turn down her offer of accompanying them on a short trip to the neighboring prefecture. Mari seemed especially enthusiastic about the idea, it being no secret that she had taken quite a liking to the two of them. And since Momo did not appear to be particularly against the idea either, Mikan had quickly made a call to her father and brother to see if it was all right if they left the house for a few days, to which they replied it was not a problem at all. Coincidentally, Lala and Nana would remain elsewhere for a few more days, so she did not need to worry about them starving or wrecking the house in her absence either. The matter then, was settled.

Hana arrived in front of the Yuuki residence two days later, driving a small van. After putting their luggage in the trunk, Mikan entered the passengers seat in the front, and the two children, who were too small to safely sit in front of the air bag, enthusiastically got in the back. 

“It was really fortunate that you two could come along” Hana mentioned, as they began to drive along. Aside from the pleasure of their company, she added that she wasn’t sure how she would’ve kept little Mari entertained sitting still in a car for several hours. Mikan laughed along, then continued the conversation about her relationship with her mother. 

“Oh yes, Ringo was very passionate about her designs back then, so much so she would never have the time for anything else in her life” Hana said fondly. “So when I heard she had come to bear two children with a man who was equally preoccupied with her employment, I was worried that she may not have the time to properly take care of them. I suppose, then, that she’s very lucky to have a child as capable as you” she continued. 

“You flatter me” Mikan replied with a nervous laugh. Although she was by no means shy or socially inept, Hana had a kind of refined atmosphere that still made Mikan tense up a little in her presence, especially in such close proximity.

Their conversation was interrupted by a call from the back, with Mari asking if she could offer Momo a drink and some snacks. Without much resistance Hana quickly approved, telling them they could help themselves. 

“Sometimes I think I’m indulging her too much” she admitted. “But it’s rather difficult not to when I considering the circumstances.” she said. Mikan wasn’t sure if it was a topic that she should pry about, but found she didn’t need to. 

“Sometimes I feel a little guilty about not being able to provide Mari with a younger sibling, even though she tells me all the time she would like a baby sister” Hana continued. She then quickly changed the conversation, apologizing for the gloomy subject. But she made sure to add that that was another reason it was a delight for them to be able to accompany them on their trip. 

*

Forty minutes later, the two children in the back were squirming in their seats. Eventually Mari began to ask how much longer it would be until they would arrive at the next service area. 

Hana was a little surprised. There were only about 4 juice boxes for them in the back, so even if they had had 2 each it shouldn’t have been too much of a quantity in total. It was when she made her next shoulder check for a lane swap that she realized they had also gone into the large thermos of tea that she had forgotten she had also packed this morning. Then again, she couldn’t exactly scold her for it, considering she had said earlier that they could help themselves. 

“Do you think you can hold it a little longer sweetie?” she asked. 

“I’m a big girl, I can hold it all day!” Mari replied. At the very least, she seemed to be confident about it, which was a good sign. 

“And what about Momo-chan?” she continued. In the mirror she could see the children whispering into each other’s ears. 

“She says she’s not sure” Mari said afterwards.

It’s alright if you don’t make it sweetie, we’ll just change your Pull-Up at the next stop” she added. Momo blushed, but nodded. 

Hana added that Mari could also change into something more absorbent if she felt like she was reaching her limit, but she seemed adamant on proving to her she could hold it. 

It was 20 minutes before they arrived at the service station that Momo found she couldn’t hold it anymore. Up until that point, she had been releasing a few small dribbles, which had been quickly absorbed, but then she had ended up emptying her entire bladder. Fortunately, her disposable training pants were able to absorb everything.

Mari, who had been enthusiastically encouraging her to hang on a little longer began to try to comfort her, telling her she could try again next time. Momo nodded, a little flustered that her protection was rather appropriate for her training status. Although she hadn’t exactly announced it, it seemed for some reason everyone in the car could tell she had just had an accident.

“We’re almost there sweetie, then we’ll get you all cleaned up and into something fresh and dry” Hana called out. Momo squirmed in place as she nodded, finding that the the training pants, when wet, were really uncomfortable. The last time she had wet one she was changed out of it almost immediately, so she did not then have to endure the distinct feeling of wetness around her lower region. They seemed to be intentionally designed that way to aid in potty training. 

Upon reaching the service station, Mari made a break towards the bathroom, with Mikan following closely behind to supervise her. 

“You’re such a sweet girl.” Hana said as she tore at the sides of Momo’s Pull-Up, praising her for being able to bear the discomfort of the wet training pants for the last 20 minutes. As she wiped her sodden regions with baby-wipes, she then asked if she would like to be put into something less uncomfortable when wet. 

At first Momo wasn’t sure what she meant, but then froze upon seeing her take out a tape-up diaper. It was white with babyish designs, with light blue tapes and a yellow wetness indicator on the front. She stood there, not sure how to immediately respond.

“There’s a little more distance between here and the next service station, compared to the route we just took” Hana explained. “Do you think you can hold it this time?” she asked.

Momo paused for a moment, then shook her head. 

“These won’t feel wet at all even if you have an accident” Hana explained. They were designed that way so infants could sleep peacefully at night even after they were wet. “And they can hold a little more as well, so you won’t have to worry about leaking.” she continued.

Momo proceeded to weigh the options. Hana was explaining the benefits to her, but she was more concerned with the others. Mari had just barely made it to the bathroom this time, so there was a good change she might not make it to the next one if it was that much farther. Hana probably wanted to convince her to wear something more absorbent just in case. But she had to preserve her “big girl status”. And on a similar note, Hana had wanted, and wanted to provide for her daughter a “baby sister”. She ultimately decided to go along, and nodded.

Hana smiled back, then asked her to lay on the large towel that she laid across the back of the van. Then, with trained hands she lifted her legs up wards, holding them up by the ankles with one hand, then slid the diaper underneath her bottom and laid her back down on top of it. After sprinkling some baby powder, she then raised the padded garment securely over her crotch, and taped up the sides. When she was done, she affectionately patted down on the front of the diaper a few times, praising her for being so cooperative with the changing process. Momo blushed a little in response. 

When Mari returned it was, as expected, difficult for Hana to get her to agree to wear a Pull-Up “just in case”. After all, she had just returned without even a stain in her underwear, having made it to the bathroom with a comfortable margin. It was only after Hana whispered into her ear (although the others could also hear) that Momo would like some company since she was put back into a diaper, that she changed her stance. She, too was then changed without difficulty in the back of the van into a Pull-Up. After getting back into the car, she also gave Momo a little peek underneath her dress as if to say “See, I’m being protected now too”. Momo returned a smile back, then gave her a peek at her own diaper. Mari kept smiling, but she seemed secretly satisfied that she was more potty trained than her. 

It was after another hour had passed that they were now well into the next prefecture, and the scenery was really starting to change. Now entering a less populated region of the country, there were no longer sound barriers on the sides of the highway, and they could now see vast mountains and forests on the other side. Periodically they opened the windows to let in some fresh air, but after a short while closed them again since it was difficult to have any kind of conversation with the wind drowning everything out. The children seemed really excited now. Now that damage to the car seat was less of a possibility, Hana seemed more willing to let them consume as much fluids as they wanted, letting them help themselves to a large bottle of ionized water to share. The atmosphere in the car was becoming far more relaxed than when they had first left, particularly since Mikan was becoming less tense after getting to know her more. Hana chuckled to herself, glad to see the children (Mikan included) were enjoying themselves. 

Now an hour and a half after leaving the service area, Momo was again feeling the familiar twinge down below. She knew from experience that once this sensation came along, she would only last 10 or twenty minutes before she had an accident (not to mention the timespan was getting shorter). And she had been informed earlier that it would still be another hour until they would arrive at the next service area. But this time she had a “proper” diaper on. A baby diaper, taped securely around her waist with babyish designs on the front. And she was a little curious about how they were, unlike the Pull-Ups, designed to feel perfectly dry even when wet. 

Even after all her accidents lately, she still found wetting on purpose (even just a little bit) to be a challenge. So it took about 5 minutes of trying to finally succeed in letting out a small dribble. She could feel the small quantity escape, momentarily making her crotch grow warm and wet. But the wetness quickly disappeared as it was almost immediately absorbed by the diaper, leaving only the warmth for a short while. It honestly felt perfectly comfortable, and for a moment she was confused as to whether she even had wet it, since it continued to feel so dry. After whispering into Mari’s ear that she “might’ve had a little accident”, she lifted the front of her dress when the two in the front weren’t looking and took a little peek at the front of her diaper. The padding was only slightly thicker than it was earlier, to the extent it was almost impossible to tell the difference, and the only noticeable indication that anything was different was that half a centimeter of the thin yellow stripe on the front had turned the slightest shade of green. Mari reassured her it was all right, because she was wearing a “baby diaper”. Now reassured that she would not have to endure the same discomfort for another hour, Momo again reached her limit and began to wet herself again. The front quickly grew warm in a much larger area, expanding until it also covered a good part of her thighs in addition to her crotch, and along with an audible hiss the diaper began to expand significantly, growing heavier as it did. The wetness indicator turned completely green throughout most of its area, and a sight yellow tinge began to appear on the other parts of the front, where it had been previously white. She shivered as she finished emptying her bladder, and then made eye contact with Mari, who could also tell Momo had just failed to keep herself dry. But she didn’t make any mention of it, instead changing the subject to something else. Momo went along, and after a short while, came close to forgetting about her not-so-minor accident. It honestly felt no different from when she was perfectly dry. 

Another 40 minutes later Momo felt she had to go again. But she figured if she decided to properly use the bathroom this time they might be taken to one of those public washrooms with a changing table, and while she was growing fond of diapers (and her resistance towards wetting herself was beginning to fade), she was not quite ready to have her diaper changed in front of strangers. Although it was equally a “public” location she would much prefer the back of the van, like earlier, instead. So she stopped trying to actively hold it and simply let herself go in her diaper again. It was much easier, she found, than the last time. Again, she shivered in her place when she was done, and again, the wetness was quickly absorbed, leaving her still feeling perfectly dry.

Interestingly, Mari was not feeling as desperate compared to the last travelling period. With her close call earlier, she seemed incentivised to cut back a little on her fluid intake, and again made it to the bathroom at their next stop with a comfortable margin. Mikan, who had accompanied her had noticed she had leaked a small dribble, but not enough to have otherwise caused a puddle on the floor if she were wearing regular underwear. The accident was so small, the pad would’ve been sufficient to absorb it. 

Back at the car, it appeared Hana did not even need to ask whether Momo needed to be changed. She simply gestured her back onto the changing mat (the large towel) that she again laid out on the back of the van. It was as if she was well aware that the trip this time had been far longer than Momo’s maximum propensity to keep herself dry.

Before Momo climbed onto the van again, this time Hana offered to help her, lifting her body up into the air and laying it down on her back onto the towel. She then lifted the front of her dress and, for a moment, seemed slightly surprised at just how wet her diaper was. It was now noticeably thicker and heavier, having expanded in size, and the wetness indicator was now almost entirely a solid green throughout. But Hana said nothing about it, and again proceeded to untape and remove the diaper, wiping her thoroughly down afterwards. When she was done, she again presented her with a choice. “The next stop isn’t that far away” she explained. “So I can change you into whatever you’d like” she said, as she held up a Pull-Up in one hand and a diaper in the other. 

Momo seemed hesitant again. She must’ve appeared to Hana as a child who was uncomfortable with choices, in contrast to Mari, who loved to make her own decisions. And the fact that she was not jumping at the opportunity to be changed into more “big girl underwear” seemed to be telling Hana something.

“It’s all right you you want to be changed into another diaper, sweetie” she said softly. Potty training tended to be a stressful process for some children, so sometimes they would feel relieved when their bathroom responsibilities were taken away. “Would you like that?” she said.

Again, Momo nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago, but never bothered to publish it. The style's different from the other one, but could never rewrite it with the same kind of steam as I did the first time, so it's more or less unedited.


End file.
